The technology of the present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer, for example, a latent image on a carrying member is developed as a toner image by using toner accommodated in a toner case (a toner container) and supplied to a developing device from the toner case.
In an example of this type of image forming apparatus, a cartridge case (a toner case) includes a conveyance screw (a conveying member) for conveying toner accommodated therein. The conveyance screw is mounted between both end walls of a case body so as to freely rotate. One end of a rotating shaft constituting the conveyance screw protrudes through the end wall of the case body and is fixed to an input gear. Furthermore, a portion of the other end side of the rotating shaft is fitted into a recess formed in the end wall.